boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sculptor
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- General Information *The Sculptor is used to create special statues. *There are 4 types of statues: Life, Ice, Magma, and Dark. *Statues provide bonuses to different aspects of the game, such as increasing building health, increasing troop damage and increasing resource production. *You cannot choose the type of bonus the statues will give you, as it is randomized. The bonus value itself cannot be chosen either. *Idol statues can be salvaged for 1 Shard. *Guardian statues can be salvaged for 1 Crystal. *Masterpiece statues can be salvaged for 7 Power Powder. *Each time the Sculptor is upgraded, a Power Powder is also received. *It is possible to get Power Stones and keep them before you have built the Sculptor. Any Power Stones you get are stored on your base. You just will not be able to see how many Power Stones you have until the Sculptor is built. * The higher the level of the Sculptor, the more statues can be deployed. * Statues cannot be made while the Sculptor is upgrading. ** Likewise, the Sculptor cannot be upgraded while a Statue is being constructed. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Sculptor consists of a stone platform and a wooden workbench with tools supposedly used to sculpt statues. There are several short pillars and a short turquoise-colored wall connects these pillars. Life stones are outside the building. *At level 2, the pillars of the Sculptor become much taller, becoming pillars that curve inward, and a turquoise colored wall connects these pillars. A wooden table that holds the life stones appears outside the Sculptor. *At level 3, these walls connecting the pillars turn darker and become taller. A second workbench is added to the Sculptor, and the wooden table outside is extended and now has Magma Power Stones on it. *At level 4, some of the pillars grow taller and more pointed. The table outside of the sculptor now has Ice Power Stones on it. More tools are added onto the second workbench. *At level 5, the Sculptor turns into a hut with an open roof. The roof is turquoise and a red carpet appears at the Sculptor's entrance. The table outside of the sculptor now has all four Power Stone elements on it. Trivia *If you sculpt a Statue but refrain from deploying or salvaging it before upgrading the Sculptor, the Statue will remain in the Sculptor while it is being upgraded, but will not be visible. It will still be available when the upgrade has been completed. *Statues that appear in the Sculptor when they are finished resemble an Idol statue without a ponytail no matter what size the actual statue is. *The sculptor (the person) is a Warrior. *The apparent reason why upgrading the Sculptor awards you with 1 Power Powder is because the sculptor cleans up his workshop during the upgrade, sweeping off the powder from working with Power Stones, and gathering them to form Power Powder. **However, during an upgrade, the sculptor does not appear to be sweeping. Instead, he just stands still. *Despite the fact that the Statues seem to consist of stone, the Sculptor does not require stone to create them. Category:Support Buildings Category:Artifacts